The Cancer Immunology Training Program began in 1977, and offers a comprehensive training program in cancer immunology for both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows. The training includes formal courses in the following topics: Basic Immunology, Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, Clinical Immunology, Tumor Immunology, Tumor Biology, Cellular Immunology, Immunochemistry, and Transplantation. The research training stresses interaction between different laboratories participating in the training program so that both pre- and post-doctoral fellows will have a maximum exposure to all areas of cancer immunology. The overall goal of the Program is to produce a sophisticated and highly trained investigator who can understand the relationship between the clinical aspects of cancer and the basic immunologic models designed to understand the neoplastic process and host defense to neoplastic disease. The Program emphasizes concepts concerned with the molecular and genetic events leading to neoplasia, functional and phenotypic characteristics of neoplastic lymphoid cells, immune surveillance, and new modalities for therapy. In addition, there is a strong emphasis on basic concepts in immunology and molecular biology. The faculty represents a wide variety of discipline ranging from basic immunology to tumor virology, molecular biology and clinical-oncology. The Program integrates both basic and clinical immunology and trains the pre-doctoral students through didactic teaching, formal research training, informal seminars, Works-in-Progress seminars, lectures by visiting professors, and clinical rounds in Immunology. During the first two years of the Program, the trainee takes a core course covering basic principals of molecular and cellular biology followed by a series of advanced courses to provide him with a solid foundation. upon which his knowledge of immunology and cancer biology will develop. During the first year each student rotates through a minimum of three laboratories before selecting his mentor. The dissertation research takes 3-5 years to complete. The post-doctoral fellow receives support during which time he actively works on an aspect of Cancer Immunology under the auspices of one of the Immunology faculty members. The training program is highly interdisciplinary and takes advantage of from several departments (or divisions) on campus including Oncology and Hematology, Surgery, Pathology, Microbiology, Dermatology, Cell Biology, Biochemistry, Ophthalmology, Rheumatology, and Internal Medicine.